Middle Kingdom - Enter the Dragon
by BuayaKhan
Summary: Semi-AU. Yuuno Scrya is visited by a stranger - one of his old friends in the past. Suddenly he went missing afterwards. Worried about him, Nanoha and friends had geared-up and investigate what happens to him. Unfortunately, their leads went straight to an enigmatic Empire. Can they find Yuuno before it's too late or some devious force has begun to play?
1. Prologue

Author's note: This takes place after StrikerS. Keep in mind, it's my first fanfic story and forgive me if the Canon characters are acting OOC.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN or any other works shown in my fanfic as they belong to their respective creators.

* * *

**Mid-Childa, 23:30PM **

It's night-time in the capital city of the Time-Space Administration Bureau. Life in Mid-Childa is peaceful so far since the Jail Scaglietti Incident is resolved by the famous figures in the Riot Force Six. Thanks to their efforts, the quiet district is safe and everyone can go along with their lives, although at this time it's raining season at the moment, a heavy one at it. So everyone is at their homes, sheltering from the rain, of course.

None paid little mind to the outside as the slim figure appears, donning in black hooded robes, who is walking under the rain on the footpath. This figure has been travelling from far away in search of the certain Head Infinite Librarian. It's not like this person is the stalker, nor a hunter or some shady person, neither someone brimming fill with ill-intent. The robed figure just wanted to meet the librarian in person, actually. Mumbling incoherent under the hood, it sounds like the figure is complaining about the weather.

Upon arriving at Yuuno's apartment room after finally figuring out the way around Mid-Childa for good four hours, the figure pulls off the hood revealing the handsome bespectacled young man in his twenties with South-East Asian features, noted by his tanned skin.

"Thank god for shelter." He mutters, raising his hand up as if he's about the strike. "That Ferret bastard better be at home. Otherwise, I'm gonna trash his place real bad if he's not home."

He slams his hand on the doorbell, hard. After that, he waits for few minutes, tapping his foot impatiently until a holo-screen appears in front of him. It's Yuuno Scrya himself on the line, wearing in his pyjamas. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, he was woken up by the doorbell. The Mage librarian is wondering who is at his door on this hour, just today he was exhausted from his job and wanted to get a good sleep.

"_Gods, he looks like a woman now the last time I saw him." _The Black robed man observes.

"Hello, may I please know who you are?" Yuuno yawns. "If it's for the library or TSAB-related matters, please take it to the inquiry office at best tomorrow."

The tan-skinned man twitches his left eye in annoyance and sighs in dismay.

"Estafurrilah, Yuuno, don't you remember me?" he grunts. The blonde mage stood still as if he's in shock. Yuuno then squint his eyes at the black-robed individual via the holo-screen. Scrutinising the features of his visitor, he only shook his head in response.

"Sorry, no, I'm afraid. I don't know you, sir." Yuuno replies, sounding solemn. "But there's one guy I remember who is wild, short-tempered and likes to wave his halberd around like a maniac who is high on sugar and loves spamming lasers. Not to mention, he matches your appearance…mostly."

The robed stranger then crosses his arms, giving Yuuno his cocky expression, smiling with amusement.

"Oh really? That's what you described him, eh?" he quips. "Well, I remember a naïve youngster who looks like you and I have to save his sorry ass several times, just to get him away from getting killed. And that's about four or five years ago, Kumbra world campaign. We've worked together back then with Team Dragon."

Confused, Yuuno spontaneously stares at his visitor again. His expression turns serious as he's remembering his past encounters with people he met. Even though at first, he's suspecting of his visitor as a shady individual. After tense silence, his eyes widens in realisation as he finished figuring out the identity of his late night visitor.

"No way…y-you!?" Yuuno utters. The black-robed man made a cheesy victory pose.

"Yo, it's me, Aman Yisiganda." He introduces, giving out his warm smile. "Long time no see, ferret boy. It's been a while we last saw each other."

In response, Yuuno smiles back. "Good grief. You're scaring me a bit. I nearly forgot about you, with all the work I have. But… I do appreciated that you'll don't call me _'ferret boy.'_" He jokingly said, making a slight chuckle. "Still, it's nice to see you too. How're have you been all this time?"

Aman shrugs in response. "Heh! I'm good, I'm good. But first of all, would you let me in. It's rainy outside and I don't want to get cold."

The Holo-screen shuts off, Yuuno later opens the door, letting Aman into his apartment. Feeling relieved, the tan-skinned man took off his robes and hang it on the coat hanger, leaving it to dry.

"Thanks, bro." He said gratefully as he plops down on the chair.

"Your welcome, do you want tea or coffee?" Yuuno offers. Aman raised his hand up lazily.

"No thank you but thank you for the offer." He politely declines. Putting his hand down, he leans back in the chair and stretches his arms. "Man, I'm so beat."

"Okay." The blonde librarian sits down on his chair in front of his old friend. Aside from his friends in Mid-Childa, he haven't seen Aman for long time and he's pleased with the fact that Aman had bothered to visit him in person, sort of like a reunion. To him, he's like an older brother who hasn't been seen for a while.

"It's been five years since I last saw you." Yuuno mentions, smiling. "Since you're been busy, working in the Imperial Army and all. You seem gotten much better, from what I see. Anything interesting happens in your career?"

"Well yeah, lots of it, believe it or not." Aman replies with amused expression. "Typical Spec-Ops stuff. Heljmenistan, Sinclair, Khaydaristan, Dainam and other hellholes whatever Command sent me to. In the end, I still kickass."

He started laughing good-heartedly. Yuuno spoke, "Sounds like you had one heck of an adventure."

"What did you expect? Well, if you considered running like hell from the falling objects of doom, fun." Aman said cheekily.

Yuuno laughs. "Haha, this brings me back memories when we worked together with you and the others." He said, feeling nostalgic. "One of the main reasons I prefer staying back in the Library."

"Haha, yeah. Back then, I thought you're just a little, naïve gwailo brat who doesn't know any better. Too smart for your own good." Aman points out.

"Watch it; I've saved our butts couple of times with my shield spells." The bespectacled blonde said in joking manner. "Don't make me teleport you into the sun."

"Uh-huh, yeah, not bad for the gwailo brat who has no formal military training." Aman quips, feigns surprise. "Aaaannnnd a bed-wetter."

Flushing with embarrassment, Yuuno pouts indignantly, "Hey! You guys made me drink some of your 'Ration sodas'. And I badly needed to go to toilet! I thought I told you not to bring that up!"

"Heh, that's what you get for being a wuss." Aman teases the poor librarian. Yuuno sighs, giving up.

"Still the same smart-aleck Aman I know. Say, how's Wonggu, Ranma and the others?"

Smirking in response, Aman answers, "They're doing great. Wonggu is still His royal grumpiness. Ranma, well, he's _Ranma,_ reckless bastard with the knack for getting into trouble. But he's still a great bro, hehe. The rest of the guys, heh, you know them. I'm still in the same team with them. But sometimes we missed you."

"Awesome." Yuuno nods his head in approval. Suddenly he remembered something, now he's wondering why one of his old friends Aman has come to visit him in the first place.

"Hey Yisiganda, forgive me if I sound suspicious. It's been five years since the day we got our separate ways. You have a duty to your country after all. While I'm stuck as TSAB Chief Librarian. Anyway back to the point, why you're here in the first place?"

When Yuuno asks the question, Aman looks turn serious, no longer his usual cheerful self. He sighs and scratches his head, mulling about all the answers he could come up.

"Yuuno…y'know you're like a brother to me. You know me and I know you. What I'm about to tell you will make you _mad_." he confesses.

Yuuno frowns seriously, not liking the subject it goes. "Don't tell me…they're back, no, he's back." He said slowly, hit tone sounds a bit agitated.

"Betul (correct)! The bastard's back, along with his band of petty terrorists. The TSAB have no idea what they're capable of." Aman said gravely. "Thanks to the bastard Noriega."

"To start off on why I'm here with you," he looked straight at Yuuno. "_We need your help_. Only we know how these bastards operate and all the crap they do. The Guoanbu bastards are helping us directly this time."

Jolting from his seat, Yuuno is infuriated at the mention of the word 'Guoanbu'. "Didn't I tell you!? I want nothing to do with them. You remember what they did back in Zirvan seven years ago!" he shouts angrily, clenching his fists.

Aman is left unfazed; in fact he's not completely surprised at the blonde's outburst. He understands Yuuno's reasons for feeling outraged. Waiting for the librarian to calm down as he plopped back into his seat, its Aman cue to talk, "What's done is done, Mas Yuuno. We can't help it. As much it's inhumane as it is, it turns out the plan did saves more billions of lives in the end. I too don't like it as much as you do."

"Urgh! I can't help myself thinking all of this." Yuuno groans, massaging his forehead. He then looks back at, staring defiantly. "Tell them I refused. I'm done working with those monsters. They can try kidnapping or bribe me all they want! _I will_ not work for them."

His expression turns soft. "But why Aman? Why they sent you here on Mid-Childa? You're too good to be the Guoanbu agent."

In response, the Asian man shook his head and smiles wryly. "No, Yuuno. You got it all wrong, there's no way I'm working for them, god forbid. Besides, I'm not cut out for espionage crap. Actually, it was me personally on behalf of the guys in Team Dragon to enlist your help, not the Guoanbu. If I haven't come in the first place, you'll be kidnapped by them by now. TSAB constitution be damn. Y'know how the Guoanbu operates. But don't worry; let's just say we told them to back off."

Tense silence follows for a moment, Yuuno sighs in defeat. "I see. But I don't know. I need to think about it. Besides, I have a job as a head librarian."

"Is that so, Mas Yuuno." Aman remarked. "Okay, no rushing, I don't' expect you to make snapped decision now. I can wait. Oh, by the way, I've heard on the local news that you're friends with the White Devil Nanoha Takamichi, the TSAB ace of aces. Is that true?"

Yuuno chuckles good-naturedly. "Yeah, I am. It's true I'm friends with her but…" he look sideways. "It's complicated now."

Aman whistles, sounding impressed. "Wow! Never thought you're very close with a celebrity. How does it feels like to be next to her?" Noticing Yuuno's sudden downcast expression, he's feeling concern.

"Umm, are you alright?" he asks.

The Blonde librarian scratched his cheek, blushing in embarrassment and made incoherent grumbling.

"Waaaiiiit, don't tell me you're her boyfriend. I'm so envious." Aman teases with his cheeky grin. However, watching Yuuno being downcasted than before, he is getting more worried, regretting what he just said.

"Something wrong?" he asks.

"No…nothing wrong." Yuuno meekly replies, giving a weak laugh.

"Let me guess, do you broke up with her?" Aman questioned.

"No, no, let's just…please…" The blonde librarian sighs morosely. "I…Okay, fine, actually let's just say I was too late. She got someone else."

"Oh…I'm sorry I've brought this up." Aman said apologetically.

"That's alright." Yuuno make a weak smile. "I've tried to move on. But no matter what I do, I can't forget about her. Dear gods, it hurts to my heart. We've been together as friends when we're nine-year old, back at her native homeworld of Earth. Out of my consideration, I…I decided to leave them alone, seeing they're happy with each other. I don't wish to ruin their happiness."

He's close to breaking tears. Aman gave a sympathetic pat on the blonde's shoulder.

"Hey, calm down. Look, I don't know anything about relationships to help you deal with it. But safe to say 'live on' and help the unfortunate. That's what I can give you." The Asian man assures.

"Th-thank you." Yuuno expresses, feeling better as he dries his tears.

"Although you're acting like a trippin' housewife from cheesy dramas. In fact, you look like a woman." Aman jokes. In reaction to the joke, Yuuno pouts indignantly.

"Excuse me if I look like this." The librarian fumes. His tan-skinned friend bellows in laughter.

"Haha, told ya having long-hair makes you _very girly_." Aman quips. Crossing his arms, he's starting to get more serious as he stares at the bespectacled blonde.

"In all of seriousness, are you going to help us, the usual Black-Ops stuff like ol' times?" He pauses as he summons his flask of water, opens it up and took a sip. "I'm not forcing you or anything but your help will save more lives that way. It's up to you."

Yuuno nods his head in understanding and went into deep thought. It's true he almost lost touch with his friends in TSAB as they're busy at their work. Though at times, he felt forgotten and underappreciated as if he's demoted to being an extra character, this he doesn't understands. At worst, he felt betrayed. Practically, their relationships are more or less distant than before. Although Yuuno is a kind and humble individual, it will be nice to have little more acknowledgments and respect for his role in his friends' lives.

"I'll sleep on your couch till tomorrow. Got tired from the trip coming here." Aman said as he lay down on the couch. Yuuno gave an approving nod and went back into his thoughts. He was contemplating about his life even though he's happy with his job as Infinity Head Librarian. But Yuuno doesn't want to abandon his other old friends; even though they're people Nanoha and company didn't know about in person. He felt really selfish if he chooses to decline. For old time's sake, he's more than willing to help.

"Good night, Scrya, have a good sleep, selamat tidur." Aman yawns as he's about to fall asleep, looking forward to pleasant dreams. However, Yuuno has finally made his decision as he stood up.

"Aman! I've made up my mind!" He said with look of determination, surprising Aman awake. His following words surprised the tan-skinned man into disbelief who never thought Yuuno would say such a thing. To be honest, Aman was expecting him to say no.

* * *

**Ten days later, Hayate's office, Main TSAB HQ, Mid-Childa, 11:30AM **

Hayate Yagami, newly-promoted to rank of Colonel is doing the usual routine in her office – paperwork. Despite enjoying her job, this is one of the things she detests it to certain degree but it had to be done. As a hard-working person, she will do it, whether she likes it or not. Now Hayate is wishing to get into field for some action.

"Well, I regret choosing this job now." She mutters in dismay, glaring at the piles of papers and datapads before her. She sighs before started working on one. Suddenly her office phone rings, stopping her paperwork as she presses the button, creating the holo-screen of Admiral Chrono Harlaown himself. Feeling surprised, it's rare for him to call directly unless something serious has happen, judging by his stern expression she observes. Whatever it is, it seems the news isn't good.

"What's wrong Chrono-kun?" Hayate ask, looking concerned. "Did something happen?"

"Yes. It's about Yuuno. We've lost contact with him." Chrono replies, sounding grave.

The brunette young woman bit her lip, fearing for the worst. She didn't like where it goes.

"Can you tell me what happen?" She inquires.

Chrono nodded his head. "He was supposed to be at the library ten days ago but failed to report in. Obviously, it's unusual for him. From what've we gathered the library employees say he has taken a day-off, off-world to the digs and that's the point we lost contact with Mr Scrya. We know Ferret boy isn't a type to do that." He explains as Hayate nodded in understanding, absorbing the information like a sponge.

Noticing her discomfort, the black-haired admiral continues, "It's complicated, Colonel Yagami, really it is. I'm going to tell you everything about his disappearance, not to mention…he refuses to answer our comms."

Hayate nodded her head slowly, gesturing Chrono to continue. He gave a long lengthy explanation about everything which leads to Yuuno's disappearance. Once he finished his explanation, Hayate jolts out of her seat and slams on the table.

"That means he's gone!" She screams, feeling livid. "How could they let it get away like that!?"

The mysteries about Yuuno's disappearance have begun to unravel. It will be a matter of time they see the reason why he chose to disappear.

* * *

**Nanoha Takamichi/ Fate Harlaown residence, Mid-Childa, 16:15PM**

Arriving at their doorstep, Hayate knocked on their door, after she pressed the doorbell. Opening the door up is the smiling young Vivio, adopted daughter of Nanoha and Fate respectively.

"Hi auntie Hayate." She chirps cheerfully. Smiling back, the brunette woman crouches down to Vivio's level.

"Hi Vivio, is your Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama at home?" Hayate asks. The blonde little girl nodded her head as she makes way for Hayate to enter the apartment room. Hearing the sizzling stove on, she spots Nanoha cooking lunch, consisting of typical Japanese home meals. Fate appears from the corner and notices her brunette best friend.

"Oh hey Hayate, how're you been doing?" Fate greets, giving her warm smile.

"Hello Fate." Hayate respond.

Nanoha turns off the stove and looks back, catching her attention at the brunette. Giving off her trademark smile, she greets her fellow Japanese, "Hi Yagami-san, how are you? What brings you here?"

Hayate stops dead in the tracks and paused for a moment. She nearly forgot she need to tell both Fate and Nanoha that Yuuno is missing. Dropping off her smile, she gave a solemn yet serious expression.

"It's Yuuno…" She said.

Tilting her head, holding plate in hand, Nanoha is confused. She was okay in relationship with Yuuno as a friend. But thoughts about him had briefly occupied her mind for a while. This always confuses her alot about her bespectacled childhood friend. She tried to dismiss it, believing she has Fate as her soulmate but she can't etch Yuuno out of her mind, no matter what. Looking again at Hayate's expression, she can tell the brunette is serious which begins to worry the redhead woman.

"Did something happen to him?" Nanoha asks slowly, Fate meanwhile hearing the exchange is getting worried as well. Hayate breathe slowly and then gave a shocking answer.

"Yuuno…he's missing."

The sounds of the plate crashed to the floor into many pieces. Both Nanoha and Fate are shaken by the revelation. One of their dear friends has gone missing.

"W-What happened!? Why Yuuno-kun is missing!? Hayate, please tell me why he's disappeared?!" Nanoha immediately grab both of Hayate's shoulder with questions after questions throws onto the Mistress of the Night Sky. But all she gets is a solemn and sad look. Nanoha couldn't believe this is happening.

* * *

Eeyup, cliffhanger! But don't worry, there'll be more chapters in the future. If you're curious (obviously) about what's going on in this story will soon to be revealed in the next chapters or so. So please be patient, you'll see soon enough, I promise. ;)


	2. Chapter 1 - Calm before the storm

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN or any other works shown in my fanfic as they belong to their respective creators. But I do owned my OCs and all other non-Canon stuff shown in this fanfiction.

One more thing, NO FLAMES!

* * *

**Briefing Room, Main Headquarters of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, Mid-Childa, 09:00AM**

After gathering around people in front of her, Hayate stood attention along with Chrono next to her. The group in front of her are former members of the Riot Force Six – her old unit. They all have been gathered altogether for one mission – finding Yuuno. Those who're familiar with the blonde librarian and archaeologist are very worried – especially Nanoha and Fate themselves.

"Welcome back, everyone!" Hayate smiles, despite the tense atmosphere in the room as well as her personal anxiousness. "I suppose you all know why we're here?"

Most of them nod their heads affirmatively. Some of the members are just glad to be back with the rest of the former Riot Force Six. It's almost feels like a reunion between them.

"Right, we can save up the reunion later." She clears throat. "Now...we have a serious matter at hand and I want all of you to listen closely because it's quite important which allowing us to understand the situation better. Oh and try not to forget everything on what I will brief to you guys."

Her expression turns serious as the room becomes darken, setting the projection to appear. She steps aside, letting Chrono himself steps in to explain, "Ten days ago, TSAB Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library Yuuno Scrya was last seen leaving the library to the airport. After some brief questionings by the Investigation Division, the Library Staff says he's heading for the excavation site in Al-Hira. From this point on, he went missing without leaving any notice or contact whatsoever."

The Wolkenritter, Fate, Nanoha, Caro, Erio, Subaru and Teana looked on in confusion at the world's name 'Al-Hira'. For their entire career in TSAB, they never heard of it before. Shari gingerly raises her hand up.

The bespectacled brunette woman asks nervously, "Sir, isn't Al-Hira is-"

"Yes, Al-Hira belongs to _that Empire_." Chrono answered candidly. He sounds like he's not pleased. "Everyone, I can tell some of you are pretty confused about this subject. Some of you may be asking yourselves, 'what about Yuuno?' we were getting to that soon."

Nanoha raises her hand up. "Yes, Captain Takamachi."

"Admiral Sir, on behalf of my subordinates, former or otherwise, it's true we understand little on this particular subject. Yes, it's true we had trouble understanding the politics of the higher-ups." The redhead admits. "But what is going on? Should we go find Yuuno-kun now? And who is this Empire?"

"How come we never heard of them, big brother?" Fate questions, also raising her hand up.

"It's politics." Chrono answered bluntly. "I know its sound absurd and ridiculous considering both of you lived in Mid-Childa for five years." He pauses for breath, feeling a pang of regret. "I'm sorry…that I forgot to tell you both about it. At that time, I didn't really think it's really important for you guys, nor it's necessary to know..._until now._"

The people in the room started murmuring amongst themselves, exchanging glances and gossips. Hayate raises her hand up, motioning for silence. She starts explaining as soon as other stopped talking, "Ladies and Gentlemen, which is why we brought up the subject regarding this Empire. Personally, I don't know about them and I didn't realise they do exist until Admiral Harlaown enlighten me on this matter, allowing us to give a clue to Mr. Scrya's whereabouts and his prior to his disappearance."

"Why can't we go there and find him already?" Subaru asks, raising her hand up. "It'll be much easier that way. These guys took him without TSAB permission."

Sighing at the question, Hayate replies, "It's not easy as it sounds, Nakajima. This case is actually very complicated than many of us here can comprehend altogether. Not to mention, the Imperials are not to be trivial with. And the Higher-ups don't want to upset them..._for good reason._"

Signum raises her eyebrow in intrigue; she suddenly widens her eyes in realisation as she pieces things together on who the 'Empire' is, her mistress and Chrono are referring to. The rest of the Wolkenritter shares her thoughts telepathically as their expression frown seriously about the subject at hand. Anyone in the room who're familiar with Hayate's knights can tell the topic is indeed very serious enough to warrant their grave deal of attention. Just who is this Empire which got them enough to get so worked up and how this relates to Yuuno's disappearance.

"Like my sister said. To answer the question…it's actually a complicated issue that only the higher-ups can handle. Only we're standing on the tip of the iceberg. Not many of us should know about this. But as of today, it's an exception." Chrono stated. "Back to the topic at hand, we'll start with the Empire everyone here is curious about."

The projection appears showing the flag, divided into seven full-length horizontal stripes: at the middle is black stripe, flanking the middle is white stripes with small black horizontal lines in the middle of it. Flanking the whites is coloured saffron orange. But what made this flag stands out is the crescent sunnymoon symbol. This got the viewers intrigued, save for Chrono and Hayate themselves.

"This nation we're dealing with is called Minroz. A massive Empire of many dimensional worlds, vassals and kingdoms, so big the country itself contains myriads of cultures and races, ruled by the single autocrat, their leader known as the Holy Emperor. Notably the Menggus, who are the largest ethnic group form the bulk of its ruling class, this empire encompasses every imaginable landscape: soaring mountains, sweeping grassy plains, windswept tundras, searing deserts and dark, forbidding forests, you named it. It's as if Minroz is a world of its own. These vast territories are very rich in resources of all kinds, easily fueling the great expansion of industry and agriculture incepted by their ambitious rulers in the past.

This country is also highly-militaristic, highly-religious and authoritarian society. It is very ancient civilization, far older than Ancient Belka itself. In fact, most of our magic technologies are derived from theirs, heck, even Belkan technology is also based on the Minrozians. After all, before our nations had ever existed, they were a beacon of enlightment and civilisation at that time."

Shamal pipes up, "That is true. The Minrozian civilization is technologically-advanced, able to craft wonders beyond our imagination. As far as we remembered, they're strong and resilient people able to take on any challenges thrown against them. But one thing stands out is their fanatical loyalty to their Emperor. They revere him as 'the Son of Heaven'."

Vita crosses her arms in dismay, remembering her past experiences with the Minrozians. She spoke, "Yeah. I hate to admit it. The Minrozians are not easy to fight. Their warriors are as good as our Belkan knights. Not to mention, sheer numbers is on their side. I lost count how many kills the last time I fought them in the fields of battle until I got swarmed in the end." The little redhead sighs at her past defeats during Belkan-Minrozian War during the former's periods of conquest. "I must say they can only be at best delayed rather than stopped outright. Trust me, you don't want to know."

It's one of the few times the Wolkenritter perished into the battle and reincarnated afterwards when they're serving their previous masters. Hayate can understand this well, once she notice their grimace. At least their past experience had provided insights about the Minrozians from their perspective.

"Sounds like Belka have tough time fighting them." Vice, the helicopter pilot remarked. "I'm not really surprised who won in the end."

"Say, Hayate-san, does this remind you of anything?" Nanoha said telepathically to her fellow Japanese.

"Yes. It's like the Eastern Front in World War Two back home." Hayate replies.

"Yes, indeed." Signum nods in agreement. "At first, Belka tries conquering them with their superior weaponry. However, later on, the tables have turned against us and we ended up fighting for our lives…until the homeworld is gone."

This earns some gasps from some members of the crowd in the room, one spoke up, "Do you think the Minrozians has something to do with Belka's disappearance?"

Zafira shook his head and replies, "Unlikely."

"For much wonders they could come up, I don't think they have a weapon to make a world disappeared in short time." Shamal says.

Chrono turns to explain, "After the war, Minroz becomes one of the TSAB founders along with Mid-Childa. Meaning they are one of the member nations with special privileges and rights to conduct its own affairs within their national jurisdiction _and_ including the production of mass-weapons in their military arsenals."

This shocked many members of the group.

"Why would they do that!? Isn't Mass-weapons illegal?" Caro exclaims with the look of horror written on her face. Her pet dragon Fried is startled from her outburst.

"Like I said before, as a founding member of TSAB, they're exempt from most of our convention means they can do almost anything they want because of their _privilege_." The young admiral said sarcastically at the last part. "Not to mention, Minroz is the largest and one of the most powerful members in the TSAB. So powerful, they built their own power bloc, the 'Strategic Defence and Economics' Committee', consisting of their allies, vassals and associates, also known as 'the Shanglong Pact'. Ever since the JS incident, many nations have started throwing their support for Minroz after doubting our capabilities to lead the TSAB. I don't want this to happen and neither do we. But still, the Minrozians are our close allies."

"If Minrozians are our allies, how come they're acting like our rivals?" Fate asks.

"To be honest, I don't really know what happen. Well, aside from them being arrogance pricks." Chrono admits. "But from what Hayate and I could gather, we had big fallout with them because of the incident."

"What is this incident all about?" Teana asks.

"To sum it up, we had a big summit twenty years ago, an anniversary of friendship between two states – Minroz and Mid-Childa. Back then, we're used to be great partners. If it wasn't for the tragedy, when the group of mysterious terrorists who, for some reason managed to slip in and cause the massacre _including_ women and children. Over one million innocent people die...at that day. Unfortunately, the perpetrators are dead by mysterious circumstances once the Security forces arrived too late. Investigation shows they're Mid-Childan nationals and this leads up to misunderstandings from the Minrozians. Believing we're the ones instigate the massacre, we ended up making a stupid blame game against each other. Worse, the TSAB leadership at the time are horribly incompetent so much that the Three Great Admirals we know and love took over. To add fuel to the fire, these imbeciles labelled the Minrozians as overreacting retards. Childish isn't it?"

"Well, this is kind of ironic." Vita grumbles sarcastically.

This worried the people in the room and horribly shocked at the revelation of the tragic massacre. To their knowledge, they never knew it happens in the past. Hayate steps in to speak.

"Luckily, the matter is resolved quickly by the politician named Andre Spaak, who is our today's chairman. He helped settled it by making compromises for both nations of Mid-Childa and Minroz. In short, 'Leave us alone, then we leave you alone' deal. Sadly, it's not the same relationship TSAB enjoys before the horrible massacre happened. It only creates a rift between Mid-Childa and Minroz." She sounds morosely after each sentence spoken out of her mouth.

"In short, it's pretty much a Cold-War. TSAB today is divided between two power blocs; one is ours, the 'Transdimensional Alliance Treaty Organisation', TATO for short. While the other, led by the Minrozians, the 'Shanglong Pact'." Chrono speak candidly about the international relations between Mid-Childa and Minroz. "We can only pray and hope there won't be a war in the future just because of cultural misunderstandings or any political farce. The Minrozians are very proud people with wealth and resources to back them up."

The former Riot Force Six members had started murmuring with worries over the prospects of the possible war with Minroz; they wish it will not come to pass as their tone indicates.

"Sir, are we done?" Griffith asks in respective tone, raising his hand up. "I think we know enough."

Chrono replies, "Yes. We're done with the brief introductions of the Minrozian Empire. Actually, it's a big picture for your mission, everyone. I want you all to understand before going in. Because Yuuno was last seen in the Minrozian territory, since it's the only lead we have over there. Unfortunately, the Imperial Authorities has refused to cooperate with us, claiming it's a breach of their national sovereignty."

"What! Why can't they? Aren't they a member of TSAB like us!?" Subaru exclaims, feeling outrage. Her comrades share her sentiments as some of them nod their heads in agreements. Nanoha and Fate in particular have just kept silent as the shadow had covered their eyes. These two ace mages grip their shaking hands on their skirts, trying to ease their anxiousness over Yuuno's well-being. They feel little guilty if not remorse, for not spending much more time with him. Hayate notices it and feel the same.

"Remember, Nakajima, 'Special Privileges' as a founding member. Besides, the Minrozians hold a huge sway over the political and economical sphere of the TSAB. Plus they own half of our economy which means we can't do anything much about them. Yagami."

Hayate opens the briefcase which was on the table earlier and took out a smooth, golden-coloured plate. She held it our in front of her audience who either look on in amazement or curiosity. Shari and Rein immediately recognises the object, "No way…" They utter.

"This is Celerium." The brunette introduces the object in hand. "Basically man-made rare Earth element. They held special properties which allows any contemporary devices to process data…_faster_ than any known systems in the universe. The whole TSAB runs on it, computers, cell phones, cars, aircrafts, you named it. Many if not any modern electronic appliances you see here, believed it or not. The downside is they're not easy to make, rendering them expansive. Who controls all of it?" She pauses to take deep breath before giving out her last word. "Minroz."

This shocks her audience in the room, it seems Minroz is very powerful in TSAB than they thought.

"They're the inventors of the first Celerium. That's one of the main reasons they hold the current position today."

"Not to mention, Corporate Mid-Childa and many of our allies are busy kissing-up Minroz asses for Celerium products." Chrono said in dismay.

"Cowards." Vita huffs indignantly.

"Anyway, back to the briefing. Since we can't enter Minroz's territory by conventional means, I'm afraid we had to go Black-Ops. That means, you guys on the ground have to go undercover. Over there, you'll be posing as tourists visiting Al-Hira for vacation. But be careful, you have to watch out for people from the Ministry of State Security AKA the 'Guoanbu', Minroz's secret police and national intelligence agency. They're not known to be merciful or laxed so do not underestimate them, they're quite feared in the Empire for good reason. They possess near-limitless authority to deal out punishments as they see fit against 'enemies of the state'. Captain Takamichi, from your homeworld's viewpoint, you can say they're like the Russian KGB…but deadlier. And remember don't expect Main HQ to bail us out, because they don't want to risk another political sham just like the JS incident. So watch yourself out there, everyone or we will be declared Persona non Grata by the TSAB if we get caught."

"Alright, now we know about Minroz itself. But where do we start?" Nanoha asks.

"Do we have any leads?" Fate asks her adopted big brother.

"We'll start with this man." The young admiral changes the projection to the photoshoot of Aman Yisiganda, donning in his green Minrozian officer uniform. This picture has got people curious about him; his exotic appearance reinforces their perception.

"This is Aman Yisiganda, Captain in the Imperial Minrozian Army, Combat Mage Division. Mage rank, unknown. A decorated veteran of many conflicts and good friend of Yuuno. Ferret boy and Aman, they're close as brothers. However five years ago, he murdered five TSAB officials on Zirvan, but the charges dropped at the Minrozian government's behest, letting him off the hook of our judiciary. Not much known why he killed them but what we could come up from the Investigation Division is that he claims that they're trying to kill him."

"That's absurd." Erio protest in disbelief.

However, some people in the room do kind of understand Aman's reasoning as certain sections of the TSAB are notorious for their corruption.

"I know. Who knows he may be a telling a truth or not. But according to his friends and family, he's an honest man. But back to point, this man…" Chrono points at Aman's picture. "was last seen with Yuuno ten days ago, prior to his disappearance. If anyone knew where Ferret boy is, it'll be him. And recent Intel says he's in Al-Hira now. Your mission is to apprehend him for questioning, like you I want to know why Yuuno disappeared. Not to mention, the higher-ups are in uproar about the absence of the Head Librarian of the Infinite Library. They're not really happy about it. At the moment, they're having trouble finding his replacement and no one has ever matched Ferret boy's dedication to his work or his skills."

He sighs at the thought; he admits Yuuno helped him in his line of work by information. His life was much easier that way and Chrono gladly appreciated his best friend's effort.

"So we better be quick before we lose contact with him. In a worst case scenario, Scrya may be good as dead if we failed."

Nanoha clenches her hands into a grip, trying to ease her anxiousness once again. Fate next to her shares her best friends' sentiments. These women will do anything it takes to find their lost childhood friend. Having brief flashbacks about their times together from Precia Testarossa Incident to their highschool years and all the way to JS Incident. Slowly they had begun to realise how much impact Yuuno have on their lives from the beginning, if it wasn't for him, they'll not be here on Mid-Childa today. Brimming with resolve, Nanoha and Fate together are determined to uncover the mysteries around the barrier mage's disappearance and tell Yuuno how much they really do care about him, letting the librarian know how they feel about him. It's something they wish to repay him for his actions ever since when they're nine-years old.

"Now the briefing is over. Get some sleep for tomorrow; we're all going to Al-Hira. Don't worry about the expenses. I have already arranged the tickets for our trip." Chrono assures with a smile.

"By the way, what about Vivio? Nanoha-san, Fate-san." Hayate asks her best friends with concern.

"Don't worry; I'll have my big sister look after her in our absence." Nanoha replies with the assuring smile.

* * *

**Day after, Al-Hira, Minrozian Empire, 15:15PM**

Al-Hira is one of the Empire's coreworlds in the sense of strategic importance and economic powerhouse, due to the huge abundance of natural resources and tourist attraction. This desert world is populated by people who're more or less counterparts to the Middle Easterns and Central Asians of planet Earth. The Al-Hirans are descendents of Imperial settlers hailing from Minroz's western territories, known for desert nomads and spice trade. As subjects of the Son of Heaven, they're faithful to the Minrozian Emperor as any ordinary Imperial citizenry as they considered him as chosen of god to lead them to the path of righteousness and prosperity. Out of all the Minrozian coreworlds, Al-Hira itself is least urbanised, estimated to be over forty percent of the planet is covered in cities and towns, the remainders are just untouched, sandy desert. All in all, everyone there is living out their ordinary lives.

Meanwhile at the International Airport in Xin Mekka, capital city of Al-Hira, arrives a certain 'tourist group'. In fact they're Nanoha, Fate and their ex-Forwards subordinates, Vice, Griffith, Shari, Hayate and her Wolkenritters, all wearing their disguises as foreign tourists. Looking around, they can see the architecture of the city is a fusion of Oriental and futuristic influences. While the younger members are more eager for the trip but not everyone do share their enthusiasm.

"This sucks." Vita groans, she is sweating from the feel of the local desert heat. "I should've stayed back in the ship."

"Vita, there's no turning back. You've chose to come with us here in the place." Zafira in his human form smirks, hinting his amusement.

"Shut up, dog boy. I'm just tired." The Hammer-wielder retorts.

"So far so good, your gadgets sure fooled the security scanners." Subaru whispers at Rein, who is hiding in Hayate's handbag.

"Eeyup. Don't forget with dash of magic, we got through the customs scot-free." The fairy-like device quips, giving her thumbs up.

Caro notices there're flying Combat Drones with Minrozian markings flying around everywhere at the airport complex. Some of them are attended by local technicians. She felt bit nervous about it. Fried, her pet dragon is nuzzling her for comfort. Erio notices it and takes the pinkette's hand to calm her down.

"Thank you…" Caro whispers to the blushing boy.

"I-it's nothing." Erio stutters.

Shari notices the former members of Forward Lightning and smiles. "How cute! they've finally gotten together." She thought.

"Man, they really had to go overboard? Mid-Childa International Airport security isn't beef-up as here." Vice remarked about the drones and his observation of well-equipped guards in the area. Not to mention, occasional patrol of Imperial militia soldiers.

"You think they're expecting trouble?" Teana asks.

"With JS incident and Insurgents problems in their DMZs has something to do with it. Al-Hira is after all one of the Empire's most important worlds, I guess their actions are quite justified." Griffith answers.

"And look at their weapons, its mass and lasers combined. They sure took their security, very seriously." Vice adds.

"I see...it's best not to offend them. I don't want any trouble with them at all." The redhead gunslinger-mage understands.

"Well, even without the Mass Weapons, these drones pack a big punch. They may look bit bulky and rugged but they're designed to last long and reliability just like the rest of the Minrozian tech. They care more about its practicality than our reasons on banning them." Shari observes.

"Remember, we have to put on the limiters and hide our devices. Don't use them unless we need to." Nanoha instructed.

_ "Keep in mind, Admiral Harlaown can't bring his warship in orbit here otherwise it'll raise suspicion for the local authorities."_ Hayate reminds the group via telepathy. _"And we don't want the Minrozians to get the wrong idea. The Claudia may be a TSAB warship but it's still a Mid-Childan ship."_

She received the affirmative nods.

_"Be careful, Aman is a very dangerous man. We don't know how strong he is but I doubt he's a pushover. If his combat records are to be believed, we better not underestimated him."_ Fate cautions her companions through telepathy.

_"Meh, I bet I can take him down with one swing."_ Vita said bit cockily.

_"I'm not sure about it. But Fate's right, Aman is not a weakling as his appearance suggests." _Signum interjects.

_"Why not? Are you saying-"_

_"Yes, I can tell he's very strong." _Signum pauses. _"It's because when I looked into his eyes…it's the eyes of seasoned warrior who has been through hell."_

_"Let's hope we don't have to resort to this. But I'm sure he's a reasonable man." _Shamal joins.

_"Well, there's one way to find out." _Zafira stated via his telepathy.

"Man, I can't read what this sign is saying." Subaru moans, referring to the nearby signs which are written in Chinese characters.

"Subaru…" Teana groans. "Look, there are Mid-Childan writings written underneath!"

"Oh. My bad." The tomboy cyborg chuckles in embarrassment at her mistake.

"Can't be helped this planet is one of the most popular tourist destinations anyway." Shari pipes up.

"Remember, we're not in Mid-Childa. We have to respect their local customs. The Minrozians think very differently from us." Griffith reminds the others. "I'll give everyone a brief run-down on the Minrozian culture at the hotel, okay."

"Alright guys, let's go find the hotel Chrono booked for us." Hayate chirps, bringing up the map and brochure.

The group then moves on to rent the van for their transport. However, watching them from afar are the shady individuals inside their black car. Unaware to the heroes, they're actually been monitored. Not to mention, the watchers are from the Al-Hira Branch of the Guoanbu. For some reason, they're expecting Nanoha and her companions' arrival in the first place.

"The targets had boarded onto the Rental Van. Any other orders Sir?" One of them calls via the radio.

"Proceed as plan." came the reply from his superior. "Rat Team One and Rat Team Two are on standby in the city. Be sure to keep your distance from the Mid-Childans. I don't want this surveillance operation to be compromised."

Nodding off, the agents started their black car and then leave its parking spot, following the rental van. They're careful enough to keep their distance as not to arouse their suspicion of their targets. It's not pleasant when the Guoanbu has something in store for them and they'll learn the hard way.

* * *

**Unknown location, 20:19PM, Yuuno Scrya**

Inside the dark den of a mysterious facility, Yuuno is currently studying cubic objects from the nearby archaeological site – the ruins of the old civilization which used to inhabit many worlds. With the guards watching him, he spent hours deciphering them for his Guoanbu _employers_, much to his resentment_. _But the bespectacled blonde had no choice in this matter. It's because these cubic objects are very important for his Minrozian friends, crucial to their mission. Now, he's becoming tense, feeling the pressure by his Guoanbu handlers to continue his work…or face _consequences_.

"I am sorry." Yuuno said remorsefully, regarding Nanoha and her friends. "I wanted to tell you why I'm doing this. But I'm afraid you might not need me anymore. I guess I've done enough."

Next to him, the barrier mage look at the photo of his young self with Nanoha and Fate in the background, all giving out their cheerful smiles. Making a mirth smile, he recalls his childhood memories about the time when he first met the redhead girl as a ferret.

"You and Fate are meant for each other after all. I don't want to get between you two. Me, I'm just a guy in the sidelines. But…I love you both, truly."

"Oh~ how sweet, for a dumped man to be worried for the one who rejected him in the first place. No wonder, you're pathetic." came the sneering voice behind him.

Whipping his attention away and glares at the 'voice'. "Shigu..." Yuuno growls, "What do you want now!?"

The 'voice' is the Guoanbu agent named Major Yekedei Shigu, a tall oriental man in his late twenties with brown-hair and yellow eyes. Dressed in the black Gestapo-like uniform, he's a handsome and intelligent individual with the streak of arrogance. Not to mention he's one of the Empire's most notorious interrogators and a penchant for sadistic tortures towards enemies of the state. In spite of all that, he is a proud patriot to his country.

"Chill~ young Scrya, I'm just paying a visit, tis all. No need to get so worked up about." Shigu shrugs casually. "Except…" He hung this word in the air, watching the apprehensive blonde twitching his eyebrow, slightly. "Another warning, Colonel Choi is getting _very_ impatient. He is expecting more results right away. You're sure taking your sweet time for three days doing nothing but looking at cubes. What did you have to say for yourself, Scrya?"

"I'm not taking my sweet time, I'm just double checking it." Yuuno said coldly. "Say, what have you been doing lately? _Dissecting people_" His voice tinges with sarcasm. In response, the Guoanbu agent bellows into laughter.

"Hahaha! I guess Aman is right about you." Shigu sniggers. "You're too soft. No wonder, you didn't have any girlfriend. I suppose that's the price you have to pay for being goody-goody two shoes..." He smirks evilly. "Especially that certain redhead…who is the famous TSAB Ace of Aces. Oh, what's her name again? Ah yes...Takamachi Nanoha. I wonder what will happen if she finds out what you have been doing, five years ago."

Gritting his teeth, Yuuno barks, "Leave her out of this! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh really? Perhaps this will convince you." Shigu brought out the photos from his pocket. What he is showing are the pictures of Nanoha, Fate, Hayate and the others in Al-Hira airport, the Guoanbu agent is enjoying watching the shock written on Yuuno's face. Feeling outraged, the Librarian grips his fists, suppressing his urge to lash out at the black-suited man.

"How dare you…" Yuuno utters lowly.

Shigu tuts, "Now, now, Mr Scrya, if you value your friends. You must continue working for us...of course. It'll be quite _unfortunate_ if they found out what were you been doing all this time."

Silence follows as the young librarian/archaeologist is pondering for a moment. Once he finished, he took a deep breath and then look at Shigu with his stern expression.

"Fine, I will continue studying the cubes. As long as it is for greater good." Yuuno said. "However…"

He steps towards Shigu closely. The guards are about to raise their weapons at him but stopped when the Major's raised his right palm.

"If anything happens to them, I'll make sure you're in the world of pain. Even it costs me my life, you hear me." Yuuno growls with fierce expression, drawing his face close to the unfazed Minrozian agent. "Nanoha, Fate. I loved them both very much. I'd rather swallow sands than to see them unhappy."

Raising his arms in mock surrender, Shigu backs away calmly, sighing, "Fine, fine. Have it your way, gwailo. I'll leave..._for now_."

Shortly, Shigu and the guards left the room, leaving Yuuno alone. After long silence, the bespectacled blonde suddenly punches the wall.

"Dammit! Why they have to come and find me!? WHY!?" Yuuno wanted to scream but he cannot. Now Nanoha, Fate and the rest are trying to find him and he didn't want to drag them into this mess. For now, he must do what he had assigned for if he didn't want to see them suffer because of him.

Meanwhile as Yuuno curses himself, Major Yekedei Shigu is walking along the corridor with his guards. He is...grinning after seeing the Head Librarian of the TSAB Infinity Library snapped in anger and frustration. Especially when he hears the famous TSAB Ace of Aces came looking for him. The Guoanbu officer thought it is interesting twist. Personally, he was expecting Nanoha and the rest to forget him and move on with their lives. Of course...he was wrong, much to his admittance.

However, Shigu still remembers Yuuno's swore that he would rather risks his life if Shigu done anything towards his...Aces of Aces. He then contacted his Guoanbu agents from his phone, "Attention Agents, I have new orders. Your tasks are only to keep an eye on our...'guests'. If the time is right, I shall handle them myself."

He shut the phone off and laugh at the prospect of letting Yuuno suffered a painful death in front of his Ace of Aces, he rather would enjoy it after Yuuno done his purposes.

But for now...he must wait...'Patiently...'

* * *

**Trivia:**

**The Guoanbu**

The **Ministry of State Security **(MSS) or The **Guóānbù** is the internal security, intelligence, and secret police organisation of Minroz. They're responsible for the maintenance of law and order and the deterrence of espionage and subversion. It has eight directorates including foreign operations, internal political control, military counter-intelligence, surveillance and border guards.

Originated from the 'Jinyiwei' (Brocade-clad guards), their ancient predecessors, the Guoanbu are well-known for their unshakable loyalty to the Holy Emperor and the Imperial family, their near-limitless capacity for hard work, high level of efficiency, and ruthlessness in dealing with their enemies. Hence, they were authorised to overrule judicial proceedings in prosecutions, with full autonomy granted in arresting, interrogating and punishing anyone, including nobles and the Emperor's relatives.

As the most enigmatic organisation in the Empire that only the Emperor and his Inner Circle are privy to their secrets. Their troops alone is rumoured to be numbered over 128 million, armed with its own tanks, aircraft, and ships. The Guoanbu can be an invisible, all-pervasive force, seemingly omnipresent and omniscient, at all places and at all times. They are renown in the empire for being incorruptible enforcers of justice, despite their dark reputation.


	3. Chapter 2 - Unravelled Shadows

**Disclaimer:** I don't own MGLN or any other works shown in my fanfic as they belong to their respective creators. But I do owned my OCs and all other non-Canon stuff shown in this fanfiction.

One more thing, NO FLAMES!

* * *

Driving on the highway with Vice as the driver, the others chatting among themselves to waste some time, most of their discussions are about everyday activities to their opinions about Minroz. But in their minds, they haven't forgotten their important mission in Al-Hira. They're on their way to the hotel where Chrono had booked for them. After checking-in, they will be meeting Verossa, Agito and Arf at the lobby at the appointed time.

The van kept on driving for hours until they abruptly halted at the big security checkpoint that functions like the toll booth station and security posts and it's crowded with other vehicles of locals and foreigners alike. To the heroes, it made them very apprehensive...and for good reason.

"This is bad." Shari gripes.

"You tell me." Vita grunts, narrowing her eyes at the security devices.

_"Calm down. Don't bring out your devices; we cannot afford to get into trouble."_ Hayate said telepathically to the others.

_"If we did, there'll be harsh consequences…"_ Signum warns. Everyone got quiet and play it safe by acting 'normal', pretending to be Mid-Childan tourists. But some doesn't feel confident about it.

_"But what if they scan our identity?" _ Teana mentioned feeling bit worried.

_"Don't worry Lanster. Rein got it covered." _Hayate assures with her smile.

In response, the younger members looked a bit dumbfounded, they're not confident enough about it. Still, they're quite wondering what Rein is going to do? To help them getting through the Highway security checkpoint. They may have performed well in the JS Incident…but infiltrating one of the most powerful and most secretive nations in the TSAB is a much different matter.

As soon as it's their turn, the large scanner brings itself up and begun making scanning procedure over their van. Those who're anxious on being discovered had braced themselves for the worse. They tense a bit when the whole van is being scanned. Once the scan is over, so far nothing happens, much to their surprise. The Security scanner gave a green light signalling the heroes' rental van to pass through.

"Phew, that was close…" Shari gave out her sigh of relief.

"Man, I thought we were a goner." Subaru remarked.

"Hayate-neechan, is this what Rein did?" Erio asks.

"Eeyup!" Hayate answer happily. Rein wriggles out of the brunette's bag.

"All I did is hacking the system a little bit and did some alterations on its systems so you guys don't have worry about not being detected!" The palm-size device quips.

"Illegal...but that's how covert operations work if you all wonder." Griffith points out. "At least we didn't get into trouble with the local authorities."

"It's not something we should be proud of." Fate agrees. "But this is for the sake of finding our friend."

"Hey, at least we don't have to worry about the Guoanbu chasing us." Vice said. Sadly, he is dead wrong. The heroes didn't realised they're being followed…yet.

Meanwhile, someone is watching them from afar, like a predator who founds its prey.

A young Asiatic boy perched on the building rooftops as he observes our heroes' van with his binoculars. Zooming into his binoculars' sight to take the closer look for confirmation, for some reason, he can tell the people he observed are Nanoha and her friends. Another boy of Middle-Eastern appearance walks up behind him, carrying a backpack.

"Gorey, we got new orders from Dragonhead. We are diverted to Qatari District to continue observations." He spoke.

"Understood Berkal." Gorey replies lazily. "I'll meet you there in five minutes."

Berkal nodded his head in acknowledgment and walks away. Gorey went back to his observation, mulling in his thoughts about the Mid-Childans. Moments later, the boy puts away his binoculars into his pocket. He then suddenly jumps off the building, vanishing into thin air.

Sensing something Nanoha whips her head at the building where the boy at. Strange, she thought. She had sworn that someone is watching her and her friends. Feeling bit suspicious, she doesn't like it one bit.

"Are you okay, Nanoha-san?" Fate asks her best friend.

"Oh, oh no, I'm fine. Nyahahaha~" Nanoha replied in assurance. She decided to forget her earlier suspicion because she doesn't want to her worry her best friend.

"Are you sure?" The blonde asks again, feeling concerned.

"Yes." The redhead nods as she continued, "Well, just admiring this place. It has its own charm. Honestly, it's an interesting experience, visiting a foreign country. For once, I never heard TSAB having a massive empire as its member."

"I see. You do have a point about it. I was surprised like the others. After all it's our first time, visiting this strange country."

"It is, Fate-chan~" Nanoha smiles.

"However…" Fate frowns. "I cannot help thinking this is too easy. Minroz's security system is one of the most secured in the universe. I'm suspecting we may be falling into a trap or they just let us in and wait for one of us to make a mistake. I don't like this, Nanoha-san."

"Then let's hope it doesn't come to that." The redhead said, maintaining her optimistic personality. "Remember, we always risking our necks for everyone?"

"Yes, I do remember when we first join TSAB." Fate smiles as she began to have reminiscence on her memories.

"After all we had gone through. I'm sure we'll find Yuuno-kun in time, safe and sound." Nanoha nods her head. "This time we return the favour. I wanted to thank him again for teaching me Magic." She looks back at the scenery with the smile of fondness. "For me able to meet everyone... and for the new life he gave me."

"You're not the only one." Fate chimes. "Like you, I too want to thank him for everything. He helped me get where I am. I can't imagine myself being in TSAB if it wasn't for him."

Nanoha hums in agreement.

* * *

**Hotel Four Seasons **

After five hours of manoeuvring through traffic, they have finally arrived at the hotel. Hotel Four Seasons is one of the most popular and most luxurious establishments in the Empire. In Minroz, it's considered three-star. But by TSAB-standards, it's a four-star hotel. Most of the more impressionable heroes are quite astounded that Chrono had booked this hotel for them. They don't really expect it to be one in the first place.

"Wow!" Caro and Erio gave out their awes.

Vice whistles, feeling impressed. "It's not every day we get to be in the hotel...even if it's a luxurious one that is..."

"I thought we're going undercover." Vita said.

"We are." Zafira answered her.

"Well, by posing as tourists." Subaru quips happily.

"Remember, we're not here to goof off." Teana scolds her best friend.

"Awww~" The cyborg tomboy moans in disappointment.

"Why not? We can also relax here at the same time." Nanoha pops up behind her former students.

Griffith, Signum, Fate and Hayate are busy unloading the team's luggage and passing them over to the hotel porters.

"Here are your tips." Hayate smiles as she gave some TSAB Credits to one porter.

"Thank you Miss, you're too kind." The porter replies in his Chinese-accent, smiling back.

"Hehe, you're welcome." The brunette giggles. The porter went back and joins his fellows in carrying the team's luggage. "My, my, he's so friendly."

"Who's going for the reception?" Signum asks.

"I will." Griffith volunteers. "Well, you're all famous in TSAB. Chances are high that you'll be recognised." He looked around the area cautiously.

"You mean…with our profile, we'll be easily attracting the Guoanbu." Fate deduced.

"Correct." The violet-haired man affirmatively nods. "Better to keep low-profile. I'm going together with Vice first. Then we'll arrange our rooms accordingly." He smiles as his hand holds up the docket which is the receipt for their hotel rooms. He then went off with Vice over at the receptionist counter.

"Too bad, the guys at the Claudia aren't here to enjoy this." Vita said. "Well, even the Belkan Knights like me need a break once a while."

"Can't argue with that statement Vita." Shamal agrees.

_"Like you're having fantasies being in the hot tub, full of hot naked studs."_ Rein made a joke via telepathy. This causes the Iron Hammer knight to fluster so bright that she almost trip over. Hayate and the rest of Wolkenritter notice it. They smirk in amusement at her embarrassment.

_"Rein! Why you little…AARRRGH! Shut up!"_ Vita screams in denial. Her puffing cheeks are tinge with reddish embarrassment. She felt her privacy is being invaded by the mischievous device. It seems Rein is not always _innocent_. In response, the fairy-like device giggles like cheeky child.

"I wonder if she's becoming like Agito." Signum wonders.

Nanoha looks around the place in amazement. "I am sure little Vivio will enjoy this place. She's always keen to be adventurous."

"She will, Nanoha-Senpai." Subaru pipes up. "Just like her mother. Vivio will not mind it at all."

"Nyahaha ~ of course, she's my little girl." Nanoha gleams.

"Minroz is a very big place. For long time, they have incorporated many civilizations into its fold. Because of this, the locals are quite tolerant, for a religious country." Shari adds.

"Although I seriously doubt it's always peaceful." Teana said.

"Well, you got a point." The brunette bridge bunny admits. "Like many empires, Minroz was one of the typical expansionists during its heydays. But their national policy is depending on the reigning Emperor."

"Who is the Minrozian Emperor today?" Caro asks.

"Holy Emperor Altanmurr Khan." Shari answers. "He's said to be a great man by his people and a war hero in Minroz-Belkan War. Aaannnd he's also a total hunk, teehee~"

"How do you know that?" Teana asks. The bespectacled brunette simply points her finger at the propaganda poster on the wall, showing a handsome oriental man in his mid-thirties, silver-haired and orange eyes. Underneath the picture is the slogan said 'Long Live His Imperial Majesty, Our beloved Emperor'. The gunslinger-mage is surprised by his appearance; she was expecting the Minrozian ruler to be a frail old man. Everyone else who had seen the picture is surprised as well. The girls even admitted he's very handsome and would not mind dating him.

"Believe it or not, he's over 390 years old." Shari mentions.

"Really!" Subaru exclaims in amazement.

"Wow!" Caro and Eriol made unison awe.

"No way…" Teana utters in shock. "It's not possible for him to be _that_ old."

"Actually the Minrozian royal family uses the combination of genetic engineering and little cybernetics enhancements to help extend their lifetime and retaining their youthful appearance. Up to some point, they're being considered a divine being by the Minrozians." Shari explains. "This practise is used by many Minrozian dynasties in the past. For over fifty-thousand years."

"I guess this explains his age." Eriol deduces. "Still, I find it amazing."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hayate joins in.

"Oh, I was explaining a few things about the Emperor especially his good looks" Shari giggles at it. "He's also a father of three kids, one girl and two boys. Despite living a life of royal luxury, he's a very modest person. Although I've heard he's bit…eccentric. But despite all that...he's a family man, all in all."

"I guess his wife the Empress must be the luckiest woman in the universe." The Japanese brunette remarked.

"She is. But…" Shari's expression turns morose. "She died fifty years ago."

"Oh…" The Mistress of the Night Sky utters in surprise, feeling bit morose at the news. "How did she died?" She asked.

"According to Minroz's Official report, she died of illness. That's all I could get." Shari answered.

"I wonder how their children feel..." Caro wonders, feeling a pang of sympathy. Erio puts his hand over the pinkette's shoulder for comfort.

"Probably like anyone who lost their loved ones…especially at early age." The redhead knight said.

Griffith Lowran and Vice had return back to the group.

"We're back!" The mage-marksman and helicopter pilot announce cheerfully. "And we got keys to our rooms!"

"Hurray!" Subaru and Shamal hops joyfully together into the air. Caro and Erio sweat dropped at her outburst. Everyone else looked on in amusement.

"Save your excitement once we reached our rooms." Teana sighs.

"Let's get going everyone." Signum said.

"And don't forget your stuff." Vita adds in. As everyone walks over to the elevators, however Fate stayed behind. With serious expression, she was scanning the area for anything suspicious. The blonde enforcer is sensing that something…elusive is watching her friends. Fate doesn't like to think she's paranoid but her gut feeling says otherwise.

"I don't know. I had a bad feeling about this…because something is not right. I cannot help myself thinking we're being watched." Fate contemplates. She then walked away with the others. Amidst the busy crowd in the hotel, someone gingerly peeks out behind the large pillar watching them get inside the elevator. He is a blonde young teenager with Slavic features and clear blue-eyes, dressing in the typical casual clothes for youngsters.

"Shit! That was too close for comfort, thank god." 'Someone' mutters. "Those guys at the Intelligence aren't kidding about her."

"You got that right, Milo." Gorey appears next to him, looking relaxed.

"Gorey, I'm nearly burnt my cover this time." Milo grunts. "I should've brought Mergen along but nooooo. I had to do this alone, spying on them." He sounds sarcastic at the last part. Gorey gave a mild chuckle.

"Well, you're a better infiltrator than us in the team." He assures. "That's why we _vouch_ for you, brother."

Milo snorts, "Tch...and this coming out from a mouth of a fellow infiltrator. You do know that _we are_ the infiltrators. It's what we designed for, anyway."

"Yes, yes, I know, Milo. We got a mission to accomplish." Gorey waves his hand dismissively. "Say, you reckon these Mid-Childan girls are cute?"

"Remember the hot-spring incident in Tanabata." Milo mentioned with a look of dismay. "For us trained soldiers, we got owned by the hordes of angry young girls."

"Hah! Don't be silly my gwailo brother, it's just only inaccurate intelligence." The boy made a nervous chuckle as his attempt to change the subject. At the same time, denying the truth that _it happens_.

"_Liar…_" Milo thought.

A black-haired woman in her late thirties, dressed in black business suit suddenly appears behind them. Gorey and Milo snaps their attention at her. They smile warmly upon greeting her. She put her hand on her hips.

"Done chatting gents?" The woman smirks in amusement.

"Yes big sister Liao." Gorey replies.

"Sorry for our ineptitude, big sister." Milo glances at her, giving out his sheepish smile. "My cover is about to be blown and nearly jeopardize our operations. I'm sorry."

"That is forgiven, Tadic." Liao assures. "At least you've done your part, don't worry about it. With the observations finished, Command orders us to rendezvous at Al-Hakim district. You lads know what to do from there."

"Yes ma'am." The boys nod their heads affirmatively. The trio soon left the hotel.

* * *

**Few moments later, Lobby, Hotel Four Seasons**

Everyone return back to the lobby, they have finished getting acquainted with their rooms which is at thirtieth floor. All are here except Hayate as she still back in her room. While waiting for her, the heroes are waiting for Verossa, Arf and Agito to show up. The latter have been staying in Al-Hira for quite a while, gathering info regarding Aman's whereabouts.

"Hayate-san isn't back yet." Nanoha utters.

"She says she'll be down here shortly." Shamal says. "It will not take too long...I hope."

"Even so…" Signum glance over to the local crowds. "We need to watch out for State Security agents. They didn't make any move against us…yet. I'm suspecting a trap."

"Same here…" Nanoha agrees as she observes the locals. "I don't like this."

"Whatever they do, we should get ready." The pink-hair knight adds.

"Who knows," Zafira pipes in. "It's been many years we fought the Minrozians. I doubt they're the same ones we fought long time ago. Unlike Belka, Minroz must've been grown more developed than before. It will be hard fight if we got in trouble."

"You got the point, Zafira." Fate agrees. "Especially possessing Mass Weapons, it will be hard fight indeed. Let's hope it will not come to this."

"That will depend on our approach with Aman." Signum stated.

Meanwhile back to Hayate, she puts on her sunhat and gave a smile to the mirror. "That should do it. Maybe Al-Hira's summer isn't so bad after all." She muses. Satisfied with her look, she exited her room into the elevator. She then presses the button for Lobby floor making the elevator moving down to its destination.

"Yuuno, I hope you're alright." Hayate murmur softly, fearing for his life.

The elevator stops, she awaited patiently for the door to open. Once she looked up at the number…it's not the Lobby floor, its twenty-fifth floor instead. Hayate felt dazzled because of it. The elevator doors open, revealing a young oriental man in his grey businessman suit. Upon seeing Hayate, he gave her his smile.

"Hello there Miss." He said in his fluent Mid-Childan. "Are you going downstairs?"

"Yes I am." Hayate said, smiling back. "Please do get in."

The man enters the elevator, standing next to her. He pressed the first floor – the one above the lobby. The elevator once again is continuing its destination.

"Your first time in Minroz?" The man asks.

"Yes. I think it's an interesting country. The people here on Al-Hira are quite so lively and friendly." Hayate quips. "I think I wouldn't mind visiting here again."

"I see. Glad to hear that."

"Ah~ forgive me for not introducing myself." She giggles. "My name is Hayate and you are?"

The man pulls something out of his pocket and calmly shows it to her. To her shock, it's the badge of the Guoanbu. She was now facing a Guoanbu agent.

"I'm Agent Feiding of the Guoanbu, Colonel Hayate Yagami…" He introduces as he puts back into his pocket. "Yes, we've know all about you and had been watching you, along with your friends ever since you step foot on Al-Hira."

Feeling her cover is compromised, Hayate is about to grab her device. Until Feiding puts up his hand telling her that he's not an enemy and no intent on harming her…she hoped. Raising his hand down, the agent clears his throat.

"Calm down, I'm not here to arrest you nor to kill you." He spoke in professional tone. However Hayate is not sure whether to trust his words or not, but she knows it's not a good idea to fight him. That way, it will attract the unwanted attention of the Imperial law-enforcers – especially the Guoanbu themselves.

"Alright sir…what do you want?" She asks him politely. Hayate choose her words carefully, not wanting upset this agent. Much to her surprise, Feiding smiles in response.

"Well, how can I put this?" He said, putting his hands into his pocket.

Meanwhile the others are chatting to pass time. They're still waiting for Hayate's return.

"Regarding Minroz's Limiter system, let's just say they're quite loose comparing to ours." Shari explains. "In other words, Minrozian mages don't really need authorisation to help their magics. The Imperial government trusts their mages to be more responsible with their magical powers."

"Although partly they think Limiters are too expansive to implement on the national scale." Griffith adds in. "Then again the Minrozian Magical System are much different from us."

"How so?" Subaru asks.

"Well, it involves martial arts. It's more or less about manipulation and channelling of five classical elements which are Water, Fire, Air, Earth and finally Aether or Energy.

Each of them is manipulated through certain fields which are based on the qualities of the elements themselves. Individual Minrozian mage can channel these elements by using your mind and sheer focus although it's very difficult to learn that it takes many years to master. Minrozian Magical Arts as a whole, you can channel more than one element depending on what you learnt or through genetic inheritance. In short, anyone can use magical elements they wish to use, provided they learn or inherited. "

"You're saying Minrozian Magical Arts is the fusion of Martial Arts and Magic?" Eriol presume.

"I think that's cool!" Subaru beams cheerfully. "I cannot wait to see them in action."

"Yup, that's sums it up on their magic system, Erio-kun." Shari said.

"It will be difficult to find Aman on this world. That's why Verossa, Agito and Arf got there first before we arrived. So we can ascertain his whereabouts." Rein inform the others.

"Yeah, at least that beats 'comb the desert', get it." Vice half-joked.

"This reminds me of hunting sandworms long time ago." Vita grumbles.

"What an adventure we have." Zafira quips.

"Still it's better than nothing." Shamal pipes up.

"Hey! There's Hayate-chan!" Nanoha noted the brunette's arrival.

However, Hayate doesn't look herself, she looked disturbed. It's as if something is bothering her mind. Noticing her despondent state, her friends are pretty much concerned about it.

"Hayate, are you alright?" Shamal asks her mistress and friend.

"Oh, yeah...I am fine." Hayate make a fake chuckle. She doesn't want to worry her friend by telling them that she had met a Guoanbu agent in the elevator. Those see through her act can tell something it's not right with her. Most particularly the Wolkenritters, Nanoha and Fate, they're quite suspicious for Hayate's sake. Not pressing the matter, they decided to let it be because their contacts Verossa, Arf and Agito have finally arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Verossa calls out as he catches up with the heroes. Agito, the redhead device peeks out of his pocket with her iconic smile of mischief.

"Hey guys!" She beams.

"Rossa, Arf! It's nice to see you both." Fate smiled.

"Yo!" Arf greets them.

"Have you located the subject in question?" Griffth asks.

"You betcha!" Agito quips in response but she lowers her volume. Because she realised there're lot of people around. Zafira, Signum, Vice and Subaru cover the group up by standing around them, blocking the view where the locals cannot see Agito or Rein's appearance. Although intelligent devices like Agito and Rein are common in the Empire. Origin-speaking, we're not common. It will be bad if the locals find it odd – meaning this attention will attract the Guoanbu themselves. They talk anyway, pretending to chat like tourists.

"Good work Rossa. You're the most reliable and most wonderful guy to have as the investigator." Hayate praises. "I don't know what we do without you."

"Hahaha, you flatter me Hayate. I'm just doing my job that's all." The green-haired man chuckled. "Anyway, you can guess why I'm here everyone."

"Of course." Vita smirks. "Have you found Yisiganda yet?"

_"We have."_ Arf answers telepathically. _"Although it is a pain in the ass tracking him down especially when those Minrozian men-in-blacks sniffing around. You would not believe how many close-calls we had with them." _She's referring to the Guoanbu.

"Don't worry; we know where he is now." Verossa gave a sly smile.

* * *

**Al-Hira Mosque, Al-Hakim district, Xin Mekka **

"Alhamdulillah. Praise be to God and his Prophet." Aman utters as he rolls up the praying carpet and puts it inside the compartment. He has done his afternoon prayers. As the people inside the mosque exited the building complex, Aman walks outside. Walking out in the courtyard, Rein is spying him from the rooftops. She's holding a tiny binocular meant for her size.

_"The suspect is here. Rossa's Intel is confirmed, switching to alternate position."_ She spoke via telepathy.

_"Copy that."_ Vice said, scoping his rifle-device at Aman. He's doing observation on the rooftop on another building adjacent to the Mosque complex. _"Be advised, Rein. There are a lot of people around. You don't want to blow your cover by getting too close to the suspect." _

_"I know that." _Rein pout childishly.

_"Eyes on the target, guys!" _Hayates scolds.

_"Sorry." _They apologise. The others are in positions. Down by the street by the mosque, the Wolkenritters and their mistress Hayate are pretending to be a group of friends chatting amongst themselves. At the park by the opposite of the street, Fate and her ex-forward subordinates are posing as the mother and her children. Griffith and Shari are on the rooftops, spying on Aman like Rein and Vice earlier.

"The suspect has moved inside the alley. Don't lose him." Griffith radios.

"Roger." They reply quietly.

Meanwhile, Aman went into the alley, making a casual stroll. He was planning to buy snacks from the nearby foodstore at the other side of the alley. From there, He bought a packet of rice crackers and lemonade soda. He finished them all on his way into another alley. It's the quiet one he wanders into.

"I hope Mas Yuuno is alright." Aman mutters. "That bastard Choi better not screws us around. God have mercy on his soul if he broke his promise. Hmph! Typical spooks."

Suddenly he stopped in his tracks mid-way. His senses are telling him that somebody is following his trail. And his senses are never wrong ever since he joins the Imperial Army as a combat mage.

"Well, it seems somebody wanted my head." Aman thought. His hand went slowly into the pocket of his jacket.

Turning back, he's facing Hayate, Fate and Nanoha themselves. Aman frowns as if he disapproves of their presence. He doesn't need mathematics to know why they're here for. Tense silence hangs in the air between them. It's almost like a showdown between cowboys. He senses there're several others in hiding nearby, waiting to support the trio.

Sighing, Aman chooses to break silence.

"Alright madams, how can I help you?" He says.

"We're from Mid-Childa. We have coming the long way…to find our old friend." Fate answers.

"Who?"

"His name is Yuuno." Nanoha said.

Pausing for long while, Aman gave an unexpected answer.

"Go home." He said bluntly, turning away from the bewildered trio.

"What was that?" Hayate growls, feeling annoyed at his response. Fate clenches her device in hand, her facial expression may look stoic to others but her glowing eyes said otherwise. Nanoha… she isn't happy. It's quite uncharacteristic of them to get mad that easily. But Aman's tone had somehow tick them off.

"I said go home." The tanned-skin man shrugs. "You have no business with him anymore. I don't think ferret boy wants to see you. Sorry to say this…'Go home' is all I could give you."

"Please, we wanted to know if he's alright." Nanoha pleads.

"Please," Fate joins in.

"I'm sorry, sister. It's best you leave Mas Yuuno alone." Aman sighs. "He doesn't want anything with you guys anymore. Scrya has finally fed-up. Goodbye."

Flinching, this blunt statement stabbed Fate's and Nanoha's hearts. He starts walking away until…

"In that case, you leave us no choice." The brunette pulls out her device. The trio transform themselves into their mage forms. It has caught Aman's attention.

"Aman Yisiganda, you're under arrest for kidnapping Chief Librarian Yuuno Scrya. This violates one of the Laws of the TSAB." She announces. "Lay down your weapons and surrender!"

"Say what!?" Aman looked on in disbelief and outraged. He decided to voice his protest, "I didn't kidnap him! He just comes along by his own free will. What happen to my _rights_?"

Nanoha lift up her Raising Heart at him. "Again, lay down your weapons and surrender, we need you for questioning."

In response, Aman bellows in laughter. Not a mocking one but one of who is impressed. He could not believe they're this serious….all for the trouble of one guy.

"Oh really? O Ace of aces, Mistress of Dark Tome and Investigator Testarossa-Harlaown." He jeers. "You know what? It's funny you gals say that. But your threats of authority don't work on me. This is Minrozian soil, not Mid-Childa. Don't you have better things to do? You all are going far just for him even though you all _neglected_ him in the first place. Is it because you're guilty for not paying attention to him and finding him will satisfy your goody-goody two-shoes ego? If so...I'm quite disappointed." He sighs, shaking his head. However his latest remark has only made the heroes mad, those who listen to the conversation.

The Magical ace trio however, with shadow casted over their gaze, gripped their weapons hard. They didn't show any signs of infuriated expressions.

"That may be true." Hayate admits before giving off her look of resolution. "But Yuuno is our friend. We'll be willing to use force to get to you to listen. Now, don't you dare underestimated us."

"Indeed." Fate agrees as she aims Bardiche at amused Aman.

Now, it's Nanoha's turn. And what she's doing is breaking one of the most important TSAB protocol.

"We have fought demons, monsters, robots, and summons; we have faced down the darkest depths and rescued our precious ones from its grasp. There is no obstacle we cannot surpass, no foe we cannot defeat." She's charging her Divine Buster spell. "And _we. Will. Find. Yuuno-kun!_"

"Ooooh~ what're you going to do? Befriend me?" Aman sneers with a sarcastic smile.

"As a matter of fact…yes." Nanoha stated. She then fires off her most iconic spell at him. However, for some reason, Aman doesn't seem to be afraid of the large pink laser-beam, coming at him. Inevitably, a big explosion happens where Aman stood on.

"Is it over?" Hayate asks with look of skepticism. She knows Aman supposed to be captured. But the Intel about him is telling her gut feeling not to take him the conventional way. She discusses it already with Nanoha and Fate beforehand. It's to test Aman's strength as a combat mage.

"No, I don't think so." Nanoha replies, glaring at the smoke around the crater.

"Guys! I'm sensing a huge surge of energy. Coming from Aman! He's not dead!" Rein informs. By the sound of it, she sounds like she's panicking.

"Same here." Agito express, sharing Rein's sentiment.

"What on Earth?" Teana utters.

"My god..." Verossa breathe.

The three mages kept their guard-up, watching the smokey fog clears out. Once the smoke dissipates, Hayate, Nanoha and fate widens their eyes in shock. What they see is Aman holding up his crimson-coloured magic barrier. But what stands out this barrier is the menacing crackle of red electricity around it.

Surprised by what they've seen, the others in their hiding spots could not believe that there's such spell is capable of making the caster invulnerable against any sorts of attacks, even powerful ones like Nanoha's Divine Buster.

"What the heck?" Vita utters in disbelief.

"I've never seen such anything like it before." Griffith remarks in worry.

"I have the same idea as you are, Griffith-Kun." Shamal frowns. The Wolkenritter and the ex-Forwards wanted to step in and help but refrain from doing so. They've been ordered on stand-by in case things has gotten out of hands for Hayate, Nanoha and Fate. Not to mention, it may lead to collateral damage for the locals.

"There's nothing we can do but watch." Signum affirms. "Let's hope they'll succeed. But it'll be a difficult fight. Have faith in them."

"No doubt about it." Arf agrees, her eyes fixated in Aman. "I do have a feeling that he's more than a average mage in the first place."

Back to Aman, his barrier dissipates. His mage costume is much different comparing to the Mid-Childans. Consisting of black military trench-coat, black gloves with metallic plates, black boots and hauberk-like body armour. Holding in his hand is his intelligent Device, a red-coloured guan dao glaive of menacing design.

"What I did is called Iron Curtain, a spell which allows me to protect myself from any high tier attack like your Divine Buster but only works for short time." Aman explains. "And this…" He introduces his Intelligent Device. "...is Hong He or Red Tiger in your tongue. She's one of the latest advancements in the Minrozian military. To keep things short, you better not think she's second-rate, nor she's just for show."

"Yes, my master." Hong He announces in feminine Chinese.

He went into his fighting stance, after spinning his polearm weapon. It seems Aman will not be taken…without a fight. His body posture indicating he's confident enough to take on the three heroines.

"And thus you're all going to lose." Aman bluntly stated, with the cool expression.

"Very well, if it's for Yuuno-Kun." Nanoha says as she aims Raising Heart. "Then I'll make you help us find him."

"Fine by me. I don't mind three-against-one battle." Aman shrugs casually. "Don't expect me to take an easy on you just because you're women. Get ready!"

He then leapt towards them and came the clashing of blades between Aman and the three heroines. It's the matter of time and the strength of will to decide who the winner in the end is.

However…

"All Rat Teams, move in! Go, go, go!" Lurking in the alleys, the mysterious group of shadows are moving towards the Nanoha and her group who are preparing to fight Aman and what will come next won't be a pleasant experience for our heroes to face soon enough.

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! Cliffhanger! Obviously. :3

But I do apologize to those who're really offended by it. (Gave apologetic bow)

But...Who are the shadowy folks stalking Nanoha and the crew and they do seem pretty intent on stopping them from finding Yuuno. Or so it seems. And is Aman really a villain? Stay tune for next chapter!


End file.
